Rebuilding
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: After the Revolution, Panem makes it her duty to rebuild America, what was once the District of Columbia. She meets with the members of the World Powers to pick up the pieces and finish what America had started.


**This is my first Hetalia one shot. Call it my Easter gift or whatever. I might do Hetalia one shots that come to mind. This is because Hetalia mainly consists of a collection of different short stories and one episode is five minutes long. I hope you enjoy this. I do plan on doing an full on fan fiction of Hetalia. Though, I want to start with a couple of one shots first. Review please!**

**WARNING: This contains spoilers from the Hunger Games books. If you have not read all three, you're in for a world of spoilers. You have been warned.**

Watching the games has always been my favorite hobby. I've always taken an interest in Reality TV, Game Shows or some sort of sports event. I still do, though I can't say the Hunger Games is my personal favorite these days. I used to love them, never getting enough of the new year's game coming up. That was before it left me with disgust. I don't know what they were to me anymore. All I know is that they're banned since Snow's and Coin's death.

All this _death_. I'm getting sick of it. I remember once craving it, tasting it upon my lips as I licked upon the last drop of his blood that splattered against them. Such a poison. Such an addition that could make anyone crazy. Heh, look what it did to the Mockingjack. Bastards! Think that they could depend on one little girl to be their_ symbol of hope and freedom_. HA! There's only one country that's the symbol of hope and freedom. _Give a mere penniless girl the job of a country!_ Coin never was one to be fair. She actually thought she could replace _me_. Fool. _What a fool._

When the commercials came on, I immediately turned the screen off, eating a bit of the food left out for me. Across from me was my boss Paylor. She was a good boss, very well educated, clean and perfect. It also helped that she was one of my closest companions during the recent revolution when I was sending messages to District 13. She didn't have the smell of blood upon her lips, or felt the need to poison me for leaking dirt behind her back. I disliked Snow for that; not that I hate him. He was just... I don't know... cruel. Then again, _I_ shouldn't be the one to talk.

I drank a bit of the wine set for me as Paylor looked up at me, showing that delightful smile I had to admire about her. It's nice to have a boss that's of the same gender as me, and whom I no longer have to suspect to poison me on a bad day.

"We should be there soon, Miss Panem. I know this must be _unwelcoming_ for you, very hard. I will be by your side though this," Paylor assured me. I gazed at her with stern crystal eyes that matched my father's.

"Thank you for your concern. I will be fine," I promised, giving her a small smile for some assurance.

District 12. The last I saw of it, it was destroyed. Of course, this was after I completely turned against my former boss, and leaked out information to District 13. Luckily, the war has finally ended, and I can retain peace, but I can never be _fully_ at peace. There's still so much to rebuild. Disease is also spreading like wildfire, but that is one of the costs of war. I'm going to have to look into my Health Care system and benefits, then spread it through all 13 Districts.

"Would you like another refill, Miss?" My maid asked. I'm glad I was able to get an actual maid that talks. Those Avoxes almost made me barf. I'm seriously sick of all of this... this... ugh!

"No... I want to arrive at America _sober_," I said with such sternness. My maid nodded, then left.

"There's not much left of it, you know. The old Capitol as been completely destroyed and-" My boss said before I cut her off.

"I know!" I said firmly. My long polished blue nails scratched onto the surface of the table, not that I would have noticed. "That's why I hired the best architects, carpenters, construction workers, road builders and all sorts I could find to repair that place. I want it to be there as a landmark. We talked about this. As the new member of the World Powers, I want a place for all of us to meet, and I feel that _America_ is more than the perfect place. It will be an historical landmark for tourists and a place for our world officials. I _refuse_ to let my people forget who the symbol of freedom and hope once was! He... he's the only hope I've got now." I stared down at my hands, realizing the scratches on the table. I quickly folded my hands onto my lap. My long lashes giving my blue eyes the cold look.

"You mean your father? Isn't he dead?"

"His spirit lives. As long as there's an _America_ left standing, his flag shall wave," I said quietly. I never imagined the day those words would come out of my mouth. I miss my father, America. _Oh, how I miss him so._

"You know, blond looks quite beautiful with your eyes. You should try keeping your natural color," I heard Paylor, keeping her smile as I glanced over at my sky blue hair that laid with such grace, though curled and puffed at the bottom where my shoulders stood. I stared down at my coal black dress with red and yellow sparkling flames that dazzled along the bottom of my skirt. It matched my coal black shoes that showed a glowing red and yellow like real coal.

"Ms President, Miss Panem, we have arrived at District 12!" My bag carrier announced as I stood up immediately. My boss, of course, stood up first.

"Thank you. We will be taking our leave," Paylor replied as we both made our way out of the train, me following my boss behind.

District 12 was still in repair, but that didn't keep me from being ridden pass the town, and into the forest that was passed the mountains inside the hovercraft car. At a time, I never allowed my people to go around these areas, pass the Appalachian Mountains. Now, these places are my only hope of humanity I feel keep me on my two feet. I'm starting with America.

America was once the District of Columbia. I, of course, destroyed it during the Second Revolution. I will never forget the look my father gave me before I watched that ax cut off what was left of him. _Had life, liberty and pursue of happiness finally died?_ I could still hear those words, _"give me liberty or give me death!"_ before that ax sliced his throat. I swallowed my throat silently. I will _not_ show weakness, while I'm visiting my father's grave.

The car ride left us to, what now will be, America, a new city I have rebuilt in honor of what was once _America_. The city still shows dirt and tall weeds in some areas. It has been too long, since the last I've been here. Luckily, the old Capitol buildings were cleaned and repolished. They should be ready for my first World Meeting with the World Powers. I'd have butterflies in my stomach, if I were just some typical 16-year-old girl. I already have the look of one, I suppose.

I stepped out of the car, and saw the old Capitol, that was once called the White House, before my eyes. I also saw that the Lincoln Memorial was still in the process of rebuildling from afar. I still have so much work to do. There weren't any civilians here yet, being that the city still in the process of rebuilding. I can't allow anyone living here until I am sure it is livable.

"It looks great," Paylor said as I nodded in agreement.

"Where is _he_?" I asked, turning to her.

"I'm sure we will find him. After all, you did relocate him." After my father's execution, I had taken the liberty to place the body in a casket, and keep it with me in the Capitol still preserved. It was time that he's put to rest.

I nodded, then walked across the dirt street. I walked through toward the gates, pass Jackson's statue, of what was once _the White House_. It will be a museum now, being that I already have a Capitol building of my own. I don't need this haunting White House of dark memories.

At the front of the old White House was a statue of my father, standing tall and proud. In front of it is what's left of him. It took a while to place his head back onto his body, being that his body was preserved for about 77 years now. He looks pale and white like usual, though there's something different now. I always watched over this body, watching as his frown pointed right at me. Now, it seemed at its most peaceful state. It took so much strong will to prevent these tears from shedding. A sigh left my lips, and I did not dare to touch that body.

I was not surprised, when I turned, to see several familiar faces behind me, a few members of the World Powers. I moved away to let everyone morn after 77 years of waiting. My good friend Russia was there too, though he was wanting to see _me_. I smiled at him, and he walked to me with a simple kiss on my cheek as a greeting.

"Yoo luk trahbled, da?" Russia said simply, his eyes very weary. Despite his weary eyes, he still kept that smile and stature that reminded me of a teddy bear a child would cuddle with at night to take all the troubles away.

"This place gives me trouble," I said firmly.

_"It should,"_ A voice from one that was cold and bitter. England and I never _were_ on friendly terms. I shot him a warning glare. I could easily destroy that pitiful little island he calls _The British Empire_ by the flick of my finger, and he _knows_ it.

"As your klosesht ally ant vrient, vee mushten ged oud ov zis dark place," Germany suggested. A scar lied across his cheek from the previous war against England, trying to defend me; not that I _needed_ his help. He was the only country that understood my situation, during the Chain Wars, and has been my faithful and closest ally slash best friend, since Italy's death.

"No, this is a place of _remembrance_," I said softly, looking up at that statue, toward the coffin, then toward the old White House where the American flag waved with its 52 states. "I'm tired... No more death... it's time we stopped and picked up where America left off. Don't you agree?"

Every member of the World Powers all turned and looked at me: England, Russia, Germany, Romano (who was now in charge of North and South of Italy), France, China, Japan, Antarctica, and Sealand (who was 19. Antarctica was the same age). My only friends of these seven were Russia, China and Germany. Romano was okay. England and France hated me _bitterly_ after America's death. Japan, I don't even know what he thinks of me. It goes off and on. Sealand and I just started forming some sort of relationship, though it's very faint. Antarctica has been my longest ally so far, though our relationship isn't a close one. We all stood in silence, which ironically was louder than any meeting I had with all my bosses.

"When is our next meeting?" England finally asked.

**So... yeah, America is dead at this point. I've been reading crossovers of Hetalia and Hunger Games where Panem is _America_ or, if there is another persona of Panem, America is still alive. Personally, I don't think America would be around. For a nation to still live, its history, culture and people must see themselves as that _nation_. Nobody in Panem sees themselves as _Americans_, have separated themselves from the American culture, and no longer gain that American government back. In fact, there's no hints of anyone remembering America or remembering little. To me, it seems like America is dead. Now, if America was just moved back or something, that'd be a different story.**

**The backstory of Panem and her relationship with America is up to the audience. I mean even I don't know fully how _that_ worked out. All you really have to know is that Panem is a bloodthirsty girl due to her traumatic events during the Chain Wars. These Chain Wars, which I made up by the way, are the number of small wars all over the globe that kept popping up. After one war was finished, another war started. Because America was the World's police, well he kept going from war after war and Panem was pretty much involved in those just as much.**

**As for Italy's death... sorry. I figured that a few countries had to go due to the wars. These wars did result in a number of countries dying and other ones taking over, including new ones being made. I think you noticed Antarctica, and the fact Sealand grew older. You know the story how colonies were being settled in America due to escaping from religious persecution? Well, the same can be said here. Many immigrants fled to safer parts of the world that were far from wars, most of them were cold areas like mountains, though mostly the North and South Pole. Sealand was neutral, and it was easier for him to travel to a safer distance, so yeah. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Tell me what you think and Happy Easter.**

**EDIT: Because an annynomous reviewed this. Yes, I know there are 50 states, I could name them all in alphabetical order by heart (no, I seriously can), this says 52, because this is the future. I assumed everyone would've known that and would conclude that America added two more states to their flag, which are rather two of its colonies like Porto Richo, or Canada sold us a piece of their land, because he's so nice like that (hey, a girl can dream can't she?). But yeah, two more states were added to the flag at some point in the future before the dark times. You could also conclude that maybe Panem was a state at one point too. Just whatever you can think of. But yeah, I know it's 50, but this says 52, because this takes place in the future. **


End file.
